Heartless, Oh Heartless, Who Art Thou?
by Depressed Mizuki
Summary: I can’t even tell you whether I’m male or female, though I have the slightest inkling that I have a wonderful girlfriend who loves me somewhere. Does that make me a guy automatically? Seriously, for all I know, I could be a lesbian!


A/N: Okay, this is just some random thing I was typing up because I was superiorly bored. It takes place during KH1 so for all of those who haven't gotten or finished KH2 yet, there's no need to fret about seeing spoilers or anything. Oh, also, there's a very obvious allusion to the prequel of an immensly popular anime in here. E-cookies to those who guess it right.

Disclaimer: Ey duz knotz ooannn K-I-N-G-D-O-M H-E-A-R-T-S. Yuuaah gutziz ieet? (Translation: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, so if you think that then... uh... anata wa asagohan ni gokiburi no daiben o tabemasu! hehehe...?)

* * *

It's all gone.

How ironic. At least… I _think_ it's ironic… Isn't it? I'm not sure anymore. At least… I _think_ I'm not sure. Like I said, I really don't know. There's nothing for me to gather my knowledge from and nothing for me to base guesses or pretenses on, because like I said before, it's all gone. There is quite literally nothing here. Well… if this even is a 'here'…

Um… Why don't I start with who I am, or… well… who I believe I am.

I think my name is Sora. Yeah that's right. I _think_ my name is Sora. I can't really see anything like the color of my hair, or what I'm wearing or anything like that, so I can't really give you a description. Oh, and I can't feel anything either so I can't give you anything like the texture of my hair or clothes. Honestly, I can't even tell you whether I'm male or female, though I have the slightest inkling that I have a wonderful girlfriend who loves me somewhere. Does that make me a guy automatically? I don't know that either. Seriously, for all I know, I could be a lesbian, or even a gay guy! That girlfriend that I feel like I have somewhere could really be a boyfriend, or a transsexual or something! Ehh… but who cares about that? See… I don't remember the last thing that happened to me, or where I was, what I was doing to make it happen to me, or who I was with. Actually, I don't remember **anyone** who I was acquainted with before I ended up in this… nothingness. I remember small things, like silver hair matched with aquamarine eyes, and wine-colored hair matched with sapphire (often mistaken as lilac for some reason, even though they were obviously **_blue_**), but the large things, like who the silver and wine belonged to are gone.

Just…

Gone.

I wonder where they went. Did they run off, like someone's missing tail? Or did they just… fade away and disappear? I would really like to know. The curiosity is killing me, but I don't think I'm a cat, though I could be…? Huh. I wasn't aware that cats thought in English. Actually I'm pretty sure, though this is only speculation; that cats _don't_ think in English. I mean wouldn't they think in meows? You know…. "Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meowerower row row meow meow mah myaw myaw meow!" Uh… right. No, definitely **not** a cat, and I don't think I'm a dog either… because then I'd think in barks… like… uh… I won't go there.

Oh hey! Did I mention that I can feel a little something now? It's kind of weird… it feels like… um… is carpet the word? I still can't see anything though, or smell or hear anything either… I suppose I should keep moving… Maybe….

Oh ack! It's cold! Um… wait never mind… It's only stone flooring. It feels like stone flooring at least. It's still cold though.

Very cold.

I wonder, does this movement and everything mean that I'm alive? Wait, was I even dead before? I could've been alive the whole time and just not have known it! Or maybe I wasn't dead but wasn't alive at the same time! Maybe I'm an UNDEAD! Ooowoooooo! Here I come zombiehood! Beware my wrath stupid foolish humans! Wahahaha!

Uh… or maybe… not?

Eww the floor changed to some weird feeling stuff. I'm not quite sure what it is. It just feels kind of weird… And…. Up up and away! Erk… I think if I had a stomach it would be lurching right now. Ugh…

More stone and carpet. Joy. I think I'm getting the hang of this "moving in nothingness" thing. Hm… Maybe I'm not _moving_ in nothingness, but actually _am_ the nothingness. Maybe whatever is around me is a materialistic world and I'm just a big blotch of something or nothing at all, moving around like a slug. _Maybe_ what I'm feeling now is just a figment of my imagination and I'm still just stuck unmoving in the emptiness. Oh well. Who knows? Should I question it? Eh… I don't know.

And… something just bopped me.

I don't know what did it or what it did it with. Maybe… a stick…? No… staff? No. No. No. That's definitely **not** it…

Oh! I've got it! The word is _wand_. Yeah, wand… That sounds right.

I was just bopped with a wand… again. Seriously, who or what is the thing bopping me? Can't it see that I'm not about to rake its eyes out with my claws? Wait… claws? Do I even _have_ claws? I'm pretty sure I don't, but then again I can't really feel anything to tell you whether I have claws or not, so I could… But… that just doesn't sound right….

Really.

It doesn't.

Huh? It feels warm all of a sudden… Why? Is something happening?

Haha!

LIGHT!

I can see **_LIGHT!_**

I wonder what it's from… Could it be someone or something coming to take away the nothingness? Or could it be my demise if I'm not already dead?

Huh?

That light's getting bigger. There're shapes forming too. I wonder what they are. Maybe it's the silver with the aquamarine or the wine with the sapphire. I hope it's one or both of those pairs. I want to know what, or who they belong to.

Wine. I see wine, but the sapphire is missing. I think that's because the peach-tinged white is covering it somehow, because this particular wine seems to fit the wine that I remember, but the sapphire… there has to be sapphire and it's not here…

I can feel again. I think I can anyway. It feels like I have a body and clothes and hair.

Um… this may be a bit odd to address, but I'm quite sure now that I'm male.

_Quite_ sure.

Ehehehe…

Speech has come back to me. There were words that I said, but I can't quite grasp them just yet. The warmth in my… arms? Yes. Arms. The warmth in my arms accepted them though and I think it said something back, but I can't grasp that either.

I have eyes.

Yes, I know that sounds retarded, but I just realized that I have eyes and that they are closed. Maybe if I opened them I would be able to grasp things more clearly…

Well no time like the present.

_Welcome back to the realm of the living Sora._

_Yeah! Sure thing… uh…person…? Girl…? With wine-red hair and sapphire eyes!_

_It's **Kairi** doofus. _

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Haha. Yeah that turned out weird. Oh well. Opinions people! I love opinions. Heh... heh... heh... Man... my er... "religion" has been getting to me a lot lately. Well, that and the things that they post on tv these days... man... it's making me all panicky and stuff.

Well, it DID give an idea for a GREAT novel, but I'm not sure I have the guts to write it, it creeps me out so much.

ANYWAYS, did you find the oh-so-obvious little allusion (if it can even be called that)?

And... the Japanese in the disclaimer is NOT fangirl Japanese. I just didn't want to say it in English. (for those of you who actually know what it says, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't feel like getting out my Japanese class notes to remind myself of whether it was correct or not)

Well, until next time...

Mizuki Kurenaida (life is so hectic...)


End file.
